


In Space There Is No Sunshine

by rufferto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But don't let the tag dubcon scare you, Grandmaster is a powerful elder, Infinity war spoilers - post infinity war, It's a means to an end for Loki, Loki in Jotun form, M/M, Marvel humor, Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Somewhat of a Slave/Master Situation, Voyeurism, We will fix the canon, but the voyeurism happens off screen, dubcon ish, orgies happen off screen but not to Loki, possible voyeurism, romance ... ish, with hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: The master of tricks always has one up his sleeve. This was not a perfect solution, but the options available to him were slim.And so I've been convinced to continue this story. The rating has been upgraded to M. This is the story of how Loki got back to Thor or something





	1. Chapter 1

What fools roam the universe that they would consider the master of tricks to have nothing up his sleeve.  To be selfless to the point of ruin. They know nothing of survival. Of what one must do to live in such times.

When Loki opened his eyes again he was alone.

Thor was gone, their people was gone. The ship had blown into pieces around them. For a brief minute he allowed himself to mourn Thor.  He floated in the magic bubble.  His power had manifested to save him as it was supposed to.

He drifted in space, he didn’t know how long. He was cold and tired, and he had failed.

His one weakness had destroyed him.

Thor and his cursed love for that great lumbering oaf. No, he couldn’t simply join Thanos. He had to try and save Thor, bargain for his brother’s life like a wretched thing, thoroughly and completely beaten.

Not himself at all.

Thor was the reason. Thor was always the reason. Loki watched as his magic began to thin a little. It wouldn’t be long now and he had to choose what to do. He could feel Thor’s anger, his rage and pain. He always could. Sometimes that was the fuel that kept him going.

_I love you, brother._

Loki’s doom.

He hoped Thor had gotten his message. _Loki Odinson_ should have been a clue, considering all the turmoil they had gone through. But sometimes, sometimes Thor thought more with his heart than his brain. It was a long shot at best.

That was why Loki loved him so much.

_Completely, to distraction._

There was no one Loki loved more, and it was half the reason he got so angry when Thor didn’t notice what he needed.

Because Thor did not consider their dalliances anything more than that. A time here and there. They were gods after all. What did it matter? Thor never considered it a permanent liaison.

 _Thor_ Loki whispered, dry tears on his cheeks.

_I love you, brother._

The magic began to crack, he needed to do something soon.

Or someone needed to find him.

There was only one person who could help him now and though he was loathe to do it he closed his eyes and spoke words. Words he wished he’d never have to. This was the one man who could restore him and he’d get back to Thor eventually. This was not a perfect solution, but the options available to him were slim.

He didn’t know how much longer he could keep his magic going.

Thirty minutes later he closed his eyes while the magic failed around him. Using every ounce he had left to sustain himself.

*

Loki did not know how long he slept for but when he woke he was in a flamboyant room on a familiar bed. In an even more familiar ship.  Naked of course. He groaned.

“Don’t try to move, Pet.” Grandmaster’s voice made him inwardly cringe.  The being in the shape of a man gave a small sound of displeasure in the back of his throat.  “Loki, Loki, Loki. I admit I’m surprised you called. I thought you never would.   You had your brother again, why would you come back to me?  I was prepared to never see your beautiful blue skin within my grasp for as long as we lived."

“Thanos.” Loki whimpered.

“Yes, I am aware of him, the troublesome lout. Now, what to do with you?” Grandmaster folded his arms together. “Still pining for your brother I see?”

Loki looked away.  He thought of Thor, of how much pain his brother had already suffered because of him. This had been the only course.

“Goodness what a pickle.” Grandmaster tittered. “Still, you must recharge, Pet, and don’t make any rash decisions. I suspect your brother will come to fetch you before long, but in the meantime. Rest.” He put his hand on Loki’s forehead and his Asgardian form dropped. “That’s better.”  He clucked his tongue and traced Loki’s markings with his thumb. They glowed slightly.

Loki whimpered.

“Sleep. No one loves you more than I, and you should never be ashamed in your own skin.”

Loki could not keep his eyes open. At least here, with The Grandmaster, he was safe. He would bide his time and he would heal.

He had promised Thor another day with sunshine.

He slept.

This was one promise he would keep.

**FIN**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Loki learns about more of the Grandmaster's Power, reminisces about some stolen moments on the ship, and recovers while attempting to get used to his new position. I suppose I must add some tags.

Being in a place where time has no meaning meant that Loki didn't really care whether it was night or day.  Or how long he had been here.  Perhaps it was fitting that he’d been thrown into the garbage pile of the universe. A place for lost and unloved things. Not true, completely. In those last few days on the ship with Thor, things had changed. He had shared Thor’s bed twice.  What followed afterwards was something that Loki hadn’t had in centuries. Part of that pent up agony inside him was Thor’s callous treatment of their relationship.  He never treated sex with Loki as anything that was ever permanent. It had hurt. It had torn Loki into pieces multiple times. There’s nothing worse than seeing the only person in the universe that you’ll ever care enough about to love falling for someone else. Loki grimaced, he didn’t want to think about it. Thor had never belonged to him.

On the ship, in the King’s bed, Loki had let Thor do whatever he wanted and for the first time in well over a hundred years Loki had slept soundly.

_Thor’s hand pressed at the edges of Loki’s throat, thumb on his collar bone. Loki’s hair spread across the white satin pillows and gazed up at the King of Asgard. They hadn’t spoken any words. Loki had simply undressed and walked towards Thor’s bed. When he got in, Thor was on top of him in an instant, holding Loki down. The ache in Loki’s heart mirrored the pain in Thor’s eye. They always had this. “You still want me?” Thor had seemed incredulous. His eyes raked over Loki’s body, hungry, desperate._

_“I got into your bed, naked, and you still have to ask?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Is it not obvious enough what I want? Take out your pain on me, Thor. You know I can handle it.”_

They hadn’t much time to reconcile, but it was a start. The first time he was torn between being desperate for it to be over with and wanting it to continue forever. His emotions had been pent up for so long he was running on fumes. When the pressure finally hit him he’d screamed. He knew that it had been loud and everyone on the ship had heard him. The release he’d felt afterward had been phenomenal. It was like all the anger inside him had melted. All that crazy, frustrated emotion was erased and he felt both empty and full at the same time.

To his embarrassment, he’d broken down and cried in Thor’s arms. He’d whimpered every apology he could think of while Thor held him. The awful part was that Thor didn’t believe him, at least not outwardly. Thor didn’t believe he’d truly changed. And it hurt, it hurt badly. But there wasn’t anything Loki could do about it right then. In the end, he’d shown Thor the truth through action. Too little, too late. His brother would never trust him again.

He was lost in thought until he was reminded of where he was and his mind snapped back to reality.

“There’s something missing Pet, what terrible things happened outside of my cozy little corner of space? Hm?” Grandmaster brushed his hair. “Oh you’re perfect as usual, and you’ve been a warm body for me. Obedient to the point of nausea, really. But where is my feisty Loki? My cocky little Pet who tried so hard to get my attention? You are not the same.”

“I’m not.” Loki admitted. That much was truth. He wasn’t. Loki had died. The terrible creature he’d become after learning the truth of his heritage was gone. He was himself again, but that did not make him feel any better. “I don’t think I ever will be.”

Grandmaster was a caring partner. He loved to make sure that his pets were all well fed, nourished and protected. He loved them all but there was a special place in his ancient heart for quick-witted, unpredictable little Loki. Loki was the only piece of his property who was never given a device on his neck.  Loki had free reign, he was special. He laughed softly, almost mockingly.   “I doubt that, my mischievous friend.” He loved playing with Loki’s hair, braiding it and styling it. He would never let anyone touch it. “You are what you are, through and through. You are Loki and have been for an age. You are not likely to change after one temper tantrum. Give it a few weeks, Pet. You’ll be plotting for power and revenge again before you know it.”

“It wasn’t a tantrum.” Loki huffed. “And all I want is my brother.”

“That makes two of us.” Grandmaster chuckled softly, it wasn’t a kind look this time.

 Loki didn’t show it, but fear clutched his gut. What was the Grandmaster thinking? “Please don’t hurt him. He’s lost enough. I’ll do anything.” He choked on the words, holding his hand over his mouth. Why had he said that, it was so unlike him? “I mean,” he sighed. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“Of course I am, I have lived a lot longer in this universe than you. I know things.” Grandmaster pressed a little emerald crusted clasp to hold the braids together. “Do you like it? I think it brings out your eyes.”

“They’re red.” Loki mumbled, deadpan.

Grandmaster snickered a bit and clicked his fingers. The emerald changed to a bright, blood red ruby. “Happy now?”

“I suppose.” Loki offered grudgingly.  He didn’t like being in his Jotun form, but he really didn’t have a choice, not this time. This time he really needed to be careful. The Grandmaster had gone out of his way to rescue him and Loki was walking on glass.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be prickly. Right here, for the moment. We are safe from Thanos. My brother is healing from a nasty little encounter with him.  Fortunately, Thanos does not know what it is to be an Elder in a Universe as old as this. You might know him as the Collector. Then again, you might not.” He made a little sound of irritation. “Sometimes, Loki darling, I can’t tell how much you really know or just pretend to know because you wish to impress me.” Grandmaster laughed. “No matter, I like it when you tease me. Up!” He waved his right hand in an indication for Loki to rise.

Loki did.  He couldn't help but feel vulnerable. At least he wasn’t required to wear anything embarrassing. He shouldn’t feel this way. His magic was powerful, he could resist eventually. But he wasn’t quite healed yet. “What are you going to do about Thanos?”

Grandmaster laughed long and hard. “Oh you’re too funny, Pet.” He wiped tears from his eyes. “The Collector and I have been anticipating this for longer than you can imagine. _We_ are not going to do anything about him. That is not our job.”

“Then where are we going?” Loki asked. He didn’t like not knowing what was going to happen next. The Grandmaster took him down several levels and hallways and through a maze of buildings and other structures that did not make sense.

“Why to see your brother, of course.”

Loki stopped short and clenched his fists. “Do not jest with me, it is beneath you.”

Grandmaster tutted sternly and kept him going.  He took Loki into a room that had a round black ceiling. He tapped his staff on the ground and the room filled up with stars and planets swirling around. A universal map. Loki stared. He had seen such things in Asgard, but not like this. Not so interconnected, not with every realm imaginable, locked and weaved together in time and space.

Even Loki couldn’t fail to look impressed. It was spectacular. He’d known the Grandmaster was old and powerful, but just not _how_ powerful.

“Yes, Loki, I have great power. I have held onto it by remaining here, at the end of all things. In the garbage dump of the universe.” Grandmaster kept searching through planets and systems. Pulling them closer for examination, then tossing them into the ether if they didn’t match what he was looking for. “Ah, there it is. Earth.” He blew it up to large size. He spun it around a bit as if searching. “Your brother.”  He frowned. “Pitiful, a very interesting attempt at blocking that which they do not understand, but commendable. Your brother’s friends are resourceful.”

There was some sort of discussion taking place and everyone was yelling at each other. Thor was watching in disdain. So close, yet so far away.

“He lives!” Loki breathed out in relief. “When Thanos used the gauntlet he did not vanish!”

“He lives. Now will you relax a little, darling? Perhaps show me that little spark in your eye that I covet so much.” Grandmaster stepped behind Loki, lining his body up. “Does finally being able to see your brother get you hard and wanting?”

He blows up the image so it seems like Thor is standing right there in the room, even though he is not. Thousands of light years away.  Loki reached for him but it was not real and his hand passed through Thor’s arm. “Thor…” he cried out.

“That’s it, Loki. Let them fall. Feel it deep in your soul. You know the truth now.” Grandmasters’ hands were merciless as the slipped down Loki’s body and rested at his hips. “Never say that I am not a generous man. You can stay in here as long as you like.” He grinned. “With this you can see, but that is all. And only some things. There are worlds and beings that cannot be spied upon.”

Loki didn’t mind when there was soon nothing between him and the Grandmaster. He stared at Thor, willing his brother to see him, feel him.

I still live.

Do you care?

_I love you, brother._

Thor did not notice him or feel him.

As always, The Grandmaster made it good and Loki couldn’t complain. This was his life. There was nothing that Loki wouldn’t do now to get back to Thor. “I want to hear it from your lips with conviction, Loki.” The words were a gruff grunt.

“Anything.” Loki tightly clenched his fingers, his nails almost drew blood. “I’ll do anything.” He had nothing to hold on to.

“Music to my ears. Now the game can begin.”

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Loki gets a surprise burst of power and does not like being part of a show.

* * *

Loki groaned when he woke next, surprised to find himself on the same cold floor he’d passed out on after being roughly handled.  If he did not want these advances, however, he would have fought. He was using the Grandmaster, letting him think he had control. At least that was what he told himself. Being fucked by him was something that Loki didn’t necessarily like, but it was a means to an end.

Unfortunately, Grandmaster had apparently just left him on the floor of the observatory. Thor’s image was gone but the stars still glowed above him.

They mocked him mercilessly. 

It was unlike Grandmaster to not dote on him and carry him back to bed. He liked to fawn over Loki. He staggered to his feet and straightened his clothing. He felt a sharp pain in the small of his back and there were welts on his palms from where his nails had dug into them.

He sighed.

What a wretched thing he was without his power coursing through his veins. It was still dormant, recharging. He needed some kind of power boost. A jolt or something.  Loki had tapped himself out surviving in space and Grandmaster knew it. He was toying with Loki, baiting him and trying to light his spark.

“Show me Thor.” Loki demanded of the room.  Grandmaster had made it look so easy but he could hardly tell where Earth was in this crazy map.

Loki growled when nothing happened. He slammed his fists down on a sleek black counter top. Why was he left in this room? He looked towards the exit he thought they’d come through. The door was gone. He frowned and checked everywhere. There was no door, there was no window.

That was the chilling moment when Loki realized he’d been left here to figure it out. A little challenge from Grandmaster. He didn’t have the power though! “This is ludicrous! I’m not ready.” He scoffed. “You’re watching me aren’t you?”  He paced around the room and glared like a caged lion. He felt his heart tighten when he realized it was something even worse. “Everyone’s watching me.”  

He would not put it past Grandmaster to have made a game show of it. They were probably betting right now how long it would take him to figure out how the room worked.  And what would be the penalty for failure? He feared the worst knowing the man’s peculiar tastes.  Perhaps that’s why Grandmaster had made him look so pretty with the jewel and the braiding. He was on display.

“I’m not a toy.” Loki snarled. He did not want to think about whether or not people had seen Grandmaster take him too, if that had been part of the tickets people had probably paid to see.

Ugh. Loki bristled. _How the tables had turned. T_ hor had been the floor show last time. He wanted to rage, to declare that he’d get even for this humiliation, but that was beneath him. “I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and I can master anything.”

He thought back, trying to remember what it was that Grandmaster had done with his hands to get to earth. It was simple astrophysics but on a much higher level than anything Loki had ever seen. There was more than the nine realms here. It was unlike anything he had ever managed before on Asgard. It was nothing like the Bifrost.

Loki gathered his strength, refusing to lie down in defeat. He knew he was playing right into Grandmaster’s ploy. This had been a subtle attempt to kick him in the pants and stop feeling sorry for himself.

Grandmaster’s own twisted sense of humor.

He had to admit, it had worked. He felt fire in his heart for the first time since he got there. Purpose. Need. He had to prove himself. It didn’t matter what anyone else needed, _he_ needed this.  He needed to rescue himself out of this mess. Thor didn’t even know he lived. He huffed at that knowledge, his brother was smarter than he looked and ought to at least be wise enough by now to suspect it.

He called upon his training with Frigga, for she was the one who could calm him when none other could. She alone had been able to teach him this technique to quiet his mind when the whole world hurt and a thousand voices were screaming in his head.

Grandmaster made it look easy, but Loki was sure it wasn’t anything to do with how powerful it was. It was about how he knew how to do it. How much he’d done it over the years. He took a long breath again and tried to let go of the pain in his heart.

_Let go, Loki. I know that it is difficult, but you must._

The words of his dead mother inside his head almost made him sob. She was dead because of him. He wanted to tug his fingers through his hair but he knew that he would be scolded if he tried to turn back into Asgardian or ruined the Grandmaster’s hard work.

What had he done at first? Loki tried to remember. He’d narrowed it down, pulled all the layers away to one galaxy. Loki exhaled and carefully hid bits of the map while he swished his fingers. It didn’t exactly work as well as he thought. Things just kept getting mixed up again. That was when he remembered that Grandmaster hadn’t used any words.

“It’s neural.” Loke realized with a grumble.  Like all the things that the Grandmaster used, the key was something that interlinked with the nerves in a living body. Yet how to activate it? He looked over at the black counter top and strode towards it. He’d need to call upon his magic.

He didn’t like feeling as if he was a lab rat on display. That maybe there was a timer overhead to see how long it took him to figure this out. He reached inside himself and looked for the power that rested within.  It was there, he just feared to activate it in case he’d use up the remaining power he had. He pushed away the fear and heard his mother’s voice again.

He passed his hand over the counter and it lit up with controls suddenly. There was a blinking yellowish outline in the shape of a hand. He smirked. He hadn’t used that much magic but his body had been starved for it. He felt better already from the power rush and put his hand down on the controls.

There was a small prick and he knew he had been linked to the system.

His magic didn’t particularly like that but he controlled it, the magic didn’t control him. “Now we’re talking.” Loki’s grin was decidedly feral.

He nearly balked for a moment as the information flooded his brain. He gripped the counter and groaned. It took him several minutes to sort through the info and he finally managed to use the connection and successfully moved the pieces. Slowly, the other galaxies and dimensions fell away. He thought about the earth and moved through the planets until finally he had it within his grasp.

After he sifted through most of it, he had the image of the Earth back to where the Grandmaster had it.  
  
Loki scowled.  The earth was not the same as the one the Grandmaster had showed him. The perfect planet, just as he’d left it. There was destruction everywhere, and lack of people and ... Loki paled. “No, no no…” He searched for Thor and let out a sigh of relief.

Thor was on a bench at what looked like a palace of sorts. There was no eye patch, his eye had been replaced with a prosthetic. Loki wrinkled his nose, and was quite certain he hated it at first glance.  He had some strange axe latched to his back. Was that … Stormbreaker? Loki smiled thinly, it was. If only there was a way to communicate with him.

It was cruel and hurt his heart. He was so far away and yet having him there was as if Loki was could reach out and touch.  He lived but was in pain and Loki couldn’t get to him.

Unless.

His heart pounded in his ears. Was he strong enough? Could he project himself through this connection? That would show Grandmaster he was not some Pet to keep around as a plaything. He was Loki, master of illusions and tricks. He was Loki, rightful King of Jotenheim. He was Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, brother to Thor, King.

And he was burdened with righteous purpose.

He closed his eyes and focused on Thor.

*

Steve Rogers sat down beside Thor. “Hey, buddy. You doin’ okay?” Steve himself wasn’t but here they were. Two people who had lost everything.

Thor had a piece of Loki’s coat in his fingers. He was unconsciously stroking it. “Not really.” He replied gruffly.

“You loved him, didn’t you?” Steve asked.

Thor sighed, what did secrets matter now? “To the deepest core of my being.”

“We’ll get them back.” Steve was determined. “We’ll get them all back.”

Thor didn’t look as convinced.

They sat together in silence for some time. “Thor, what is that?” Steve asked. “Do you see what I see?”

Thor frowned, he did. About ten feet away was a strange flickering, something very familiar was fading in and out.

“It’s like a bad cellphone signal during a video conference.” Steve was proud that he actually knew what that meant these days.

Then the shape took form and Thor leapt to his feet. “Loki?” Surprise and hope surged in his heart. “LOKI!”

Loki in his Jotun form was not a visage that any of the Avengers had encountered. Steve stared incredulously. Loki lifted up his hands. He couldn’t communicate directly with them, but the words that he mouthed to Thor were clear. “I’m Alive.”

But the next one made Thor shudder.

“Grandmaster.”

That was all he saw. The message winked out of existence. Thor looked at Steve and looked back at the message. “You saw that?”

Steve nodded. "I'm not sure what that was, though. Is Loki some kind of demon normally?"

Thor exhaled, expression grim. “No, he is Jotun. Descended from a race of Frost Giants. I know where he is.” Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing how much time had passed for Loki after sending this message.  

“Where?”

“Sakaar, the ass end of the universe. Come, I need to speak with Banner.” Thor strode away towards the complex, Steve trailing behind.

"Hey, Thor, aren't Giants supposed to be tall?"

Thor just glared at him.

*

The projection was almost too much to handle emotionally. Loki shuddered and collapsed to the ground. His hands braced himself from completely falling on his face. He looked at Thor, who was still sitting on the bench alone and wondered if he would ever receive this message.

Around him there was a great cheer. He couldn’t see the crowd but he knew they were there.  As he’d suspected, this had all been a show. Loki didn’t even know if it had worked. He coughed and shuddered, exhausted but elated from the rush of power. He took a few minutes to breathe and rose up to his full height.

He spread his arms wide. He would not let on how much of a power boost he’d just had. He would strut for the audience. Gain their favor.

Another cheer.

He grinned. He would rise from this humiliation. He would figure out how to get past the Grandmaster and free himself from the cursed place.  Whatever it took. He’d get back to Thor.

When the crowd stopped cheering Loki found himself in front of the Grandmaster again.

“Feeling better?” Grandmaster purred like a pleased cat.

“Yes.” Loki responded, eyes fixed on the man.

“There’s my Pet. Dear Loki, I have missed you.” Grandmaster chuckled.  “But you have won and I am proud and now we shall celebrate you as our new Champion of the mystic arts. I’m so proud.” He slung his arms around Loki’s shoulders. “Loki of Assgard, my friends.”

“Asgard,” Loki snapped.

“Hmm,” Grandmaster snickered. “I shall enjoy watching you do battle with your magic. How exciting!”

Loki didn’t like the sound of this but he put on a brave face. He’d get through it. If he couldn’t break out, he knew Thor would come for him.

Somehow.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are half-baked plans and Loki tries to ignore an Orgy.

Thor, Bruce and Steve stood around at a common area in the palace at Wakanda. The tension was heavy, but also was the need to accomplish something. The need for something, anything, to go right. A person could only take so many hits.

All three are broken men. The prospect of finding just one of their people is strong motivation, Steve is sure. So he tried, really tried to get Bruce focused on the risky plan that Thor has. It was difficult, because as far as Bruce was concerned, Loki tucked away in the far corner of the universe was a _good_ thing.  “Bruce, we have to try. If we can find just one person.” Steve exhaled, looking at both of them. “Even if it’s Loki, won’t that change things? Motivate everyone? They need hope.”

Bruce looked like he hadn’t shaved in more than a week and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hand shook slightly and he clenched it to stop the movement.  “Sakaar isn’t just a place you get to easily. I mean, there’s no Redeye to Sakaar.”

“The longer we leave Loki on that planet, the more likely he will get into trouble by the time we get there.” Thor’s tone was urgent. He was going to go whether or not he had back up. That much was clear.

Bruce groaned. There were many reasons that Steve was right and if they could have just one win it would really help. Even a half-baked plan to save Thor’s crazy brother was worth it for that.  The idea of more space travel did not make him feel any better, though. He had very little control over the big guy as it was.  “How exactly are we going to get there, Thor? Thumb a ride from a passing space vessel and hope they’re not here to enslave earth? Last I heard you can’t magically transport from world to world on your own.”

“Well, I have a rabbit friend who has nothing better to do and he has a vessel that can travel space.” Thor grinned, it was manic and a touch too desperate. “It’s small, though.”

“Not all of us can go. We cannot abandon the Earth on a mission that is most likely to get us all killed.” Steve frowned.  “You and Bruce. You should go. I will work here with the Wakandans and try and keep in contact.”

“Gee, thanks for volunteering me.” Bruce said under his breath and grimaced at Steve. “I don’t even like Loki.”

“No one likes him.” Steve shook his head. “But he’s Thor’s brother and he did sacrifice himself to save our friend. In the end, a brother is a brother. We must try. If I had given up on ….” He paused. No he wasn’t going to think about that. “We’re going with Thor’s plan.”

“Thor’s plan …. That isn’t a plan. That is madness with a whole pile of crazy on top.” Bruce grumbled.

“You have a better one?” Thor asked sharply.

“No.” Bruce mumbled and lowered his eyes.

“It’s settled then. I’ll make the arrangements. You talk to your rabbit friend.” Steve told Thor.

Thor spirits soured a little. He had a direction now.  He had a plan. Wherever Loki was on Sakaar, he hoped he would be patient. Thor would come for him.

_Brother, I’m coming._

*

_Thor’s lips were on his, he gently nibbled various sensitive spots on his body. Loki twitched and squirmed. It wasn’t like this was the first time but somehow Thor’s attention to detail made every time unique. If he discovered something new, he would plot to use it to his full advantage. Loki loved him and hated him for it. He always felt Vulnerable. He always felt like there was nothing he could do to make his body stop wanting Thor’s touch. It was awful and special. It frightened him, how vulnerable his brother could make him. Thor knew what he liked, knew how to get the sounds from his lips. He had heard all the mewling and whimpering sounds that Loki could make. They had been doing this for a very long time. On again, off again. That’s what made it so difficult. Thor could sate him the way no other person could. Not in this Universe._

_Loki felt Thor’s tongue deep inside his mouth as he explored and ravaged it. Loki whined for more because though he liked the torture of Thor’s tongue on his body just as he craved being filled. Thor never let it be quick, though. Sometimes Loki wondered if he did that to punish him. Never made it quick and fast and treated him like he was a lover. Deserving of patience and thorough treatment. He was never cruel._

Loki shook away from the memory and wondered if that was why he had become addicted to the rare times Thor would come to him. It was usually after something terrible had happened, a disagreement with Odin, loss in battle. He would seek comfort in Loki’s arms. They never talked about it. It wasn’t a subject for discussion. Whether or not Odin or Frigga knew, Loki certainly wouldn’t ever find out. He opened his eyes, sharply returning to reality at someone laughing nearby. Loki had felt a certain power every time Thor came to him. He’d felt warmth, love, worth something.

The Grandmaster was hosting another orgy. Loki had certainly partaken in the past but he just could not. He knew he wasn’t a slave. He might as well be, however. He was Grandmaster’s toy. His champion of the mystic arts. He entertained and fought. Like Hulk before him, no one could defeat Loki. The more interesting ways that Loki could figure out to kill someone, the more lavish Grandmaster was with the rewards.

He took comfort in the crowd and thoroughly enjoyed the crowd’s adoration.  He’d never had that before, but he didn’t like being forced to stay in Jotun form, he’d never like it. He’d never get used to it but he was resigned to it. And the killing. He felt colder every time. Thor wouldn’t like it. Loki just knew he wouldn’t like it. Every time he did it, it took him farther and farther away from his brother.

But now he was cold. He’d been in Jotun form too long. He wondered if he would ever feel warm again. It had been months now on this cursed planet. Who knew how long had passed elsewhere. He hadn’t been allowed back to the observatory again. That had been a point of focus that he could use to project. He wasn’t powerful enough to do it on his own. Not from this place. He was too far away.

He’d been making an attempt to figure out how he could harness Grandmaster’s power without him figuring it out before he could execute the plan. Multitudes of potential possible accidents had been attempted but none succeeded. As far as Loki knew, the man hadn’t noticed. Too busy enjoying himself.

There were currently at least three people in the Grandmaster’s bedroom. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the pillar he’d been leaning against. He walked down the pleasure cruiser, thankful that it wasn’t a similar design to the one he’d last been on because the memories would have been too painful. The moans and cries slowly began to irritate him. And the music!

Loki grumbled.

He didn’t like being idle, he hated to wait around and being bored made his brain itch. Unfortunately, he was mind-numbingly bored and a bored Loki was not a good thing. Listening to groups of people have sex for three hours hadn't helped his mood. He was at least thankful that his status as Champion didn’t make it necessary for him to partake.

Ugh.

There was only one person he wanted.

And he was galaxies away.

Loki grunted as he heard some wench cry for more. Norns, he grimaced. It was disgusting in here. He moved very quickly to the flight deck where at least people wouldn’t be indulging. To his surprise it was empty. The ship was on autopilot. Loki sat down in the cockpit and looked at all of the controls. They weren’t that much different than the last ship he’d flown on.

He wasn’t mad enough to steal the Grandmaster’s ship while the Grandmaster was still on it, even if he did have all the codes though. He looked over towards the swirling vortex where Thor had escaped last time and remembered the shock he’d felt when his brother turned the tables on him. It had been the first time Thor had ever managed to surprise him.  He’d been grudgingly impressed. Thor’s last words to him on Sakaar had gotten through to him.

Of course Thor had forgiven him. He was a good man. Too good. Loki used to hate how good he was, it got under his skin. He remembered the moment the visits stopped. When Odin told Thor he was going to be the next King.  It had hurt. There had been no explanation, no goodbye. No sad words. Thor had simply stopped coming to his bed.

And how does one bring up a subject never discussed?  He remembered feeling petty about it. Loki had more ambition than Thor ever did would have made a better King. He was angry, and the wound to his heart festered. Everything had happened too quickly. Loki rubbed his forehead. He remembered one night before the coming coronation ceremony, Thor’s triumph.  He’d been lying in bed reading and there was a knock at his rooms late at night. He’d taken to locking his door and was thankful for that. He hadn’t answered.

“Loki,” He heard Thor on the other side. The sound was hesitant. Thor tried the handle of Loki’s door but it wouldn’t open. He’d knocked a little harder.

Loki had blown out his candle and closed his book. Then turned over on his side and ignored his brother. That was the only time Thor had come to him that he hadn’t been received. That had been the end of their relationship.

He remembered Thor trying to pretend for the days that followed that it hadn’t happened, that Loki hadn’t rejected him. It had given him a small glimmer of satisfaction. He knew he’d hurt his brother. He’d been happy about that. Now Thor knew how it felt. There were looks sometimes.

Then the Joten attack and Odin’s rejection of Thor’s right to the throne. Thor had become unreasonably angry. Loki had made an attempt to calm him but Thor wouldn’t be calmed. Loki had felt such satisfaction at the plan coming to pass. The battle Odin had to rescue them from happened soon after. Finding out his heritage had been a bitter pill to swallow, more pain to suffer. Hatred had coiled in his gut. Jealousy that Thor was the true heir, then the worst happened, Thor had fallen for a Midgardian girl.

Loki had been blinded by rage. He’d been rejected by a father who had lied to him all his life, and lost the only person he’d ever love.

He sighed. What was the point of dredging up a past he couldn’t fix?

He idly scrolled through all the ships capabilities and his eyebrows rose. Long range communication coming in? He flipped on the screen.

“I hear there’s a bounty on Thor Odinson!” The voice crackled through. One Loki did not recognize. “This is Captain Rocket requesting safe passage to Sakaar to deliver the prize. He’s alive.”  There’s a grimace. “Does anyone read?” There’s an image of Thor in chains on the screen.

Loki’s heart stopped.

“Well, well, well.” Grandmaster wandered into the cockpit, dressed only in his briefs. “What a treat. Loki, my Pet. Do advise the watchers to bring this industrious captain in. I can’t wait to see him again! I’m sure you can’t too. Oh how much fun it will be!"  
  
Loki cleared his throat and gave the orders from the Grandmaster to guide the ship through safely.

Fear clenched at his heart. 

This wasn’t going to end well.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is having a few flashbacks as he remembers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out in the end.

Loki certainly didn’t expect to see Thor again so soon but when he saw his brother walking down the ramp of the ship he was on, behind a strange looking creature and. Loki frowned. Bruce Banner? Bruce was dressed up as if he was a co-pilot of the creature.  He was leading Thor in chains.

“Heard you were looking for this guy.” Rocket said with an angry little snarl at someone who tried to snicker when they saw him.

Bruce was simply passive if a little bit antsy.

Loki frowned. What was going on? It wouldn’t have been easy to capture Thor and clearly Bruce couldn’t possibly be on Thor’s side. Why would they have risked coming _here_ of all places?

He really wished Thor would stop looking at him like that. He’d seen the Jotun form before, there was no need for such a look. Loki lifted his head. Well, he was champion of Sakar now. He was the one who…

Then he saw the gleam in Bruce’s eye.

_No._

Bruce’s skin became green and he roared into Hulk form.  Thor broke free of the chains in an instant.

Rocket had his gun already ready when all hell broke loose. “Do you see your brother Thor?!?” He asked Thor through the din of battle.

“I see him.” Thor looked directly at Loki.

“Hulk doesn’t!” Hulk roared again.

Grandmaster was backing away from combat, anything to not let the hulk get his hands on him. “Oh not that… that was one of a kind.” He looked mournfully at an object of art that was suddenly destroyed.

Loki didn’t know whether to run or to rush directly into Thor’s arms. His brother was quite literally beating his way through people in an effort to get to him. 

“I think I’m exiting stage left.” Grandmaster evidently decided when it appeared like too many people who worked for him were getting destroyed. “Are you coming, Loki?”

Loki did not have an obedience disk. The Grandmaster had seen to that. Loki shuddered slightly. Thor, how had Thor managed to come here? What was going on? Why did they risk coming back _here_?

“Loki?” The Grandmaster snapped impatiently. “We really must leave now.”

Hulk threw something in their direction that blocked a lot of their exit possibilities and roared.

With Hulk destroying everything in sight, how did they think they were going to get out of here? Loki took two steps towards the Grandmaster until Thor was close enough to reach out for him.  Instead of letting Thor grab him, Loki whipped around with his daggers and surprised his brother with defense.

Instead of welcome.

The Grandmaster smiled. “If this is some sort of misguided rescue, I assure you, Loki has no intention of leaving, do you?” He tittered in amusement at Thor’s look of shock.

Loki felt the pull of Grandmaster on him harder than he thought he would. But that was nothing next to Thor actually being there. He backed away with his daggers. He didn’t want to fight Thor. His chest heaved and he felt panic coming on. He hadn’t expected Thor to come here! Thor was busy saving the universe. Thor had Thanos to focus on. Why had he come here?!?

“Loki, Loki look at me.” Thor thumped another guard as they tried to knock him down. “It’s really me. Why are you in your Jotun form? And why do you look as you do? Like a…  What have you done to my brother?” He glared in the Grandmaster’s direction.

“Hey, I’m guilty, but it wasn’t like he didn’t want it.” The Grandmaster put his hands up a little in mock defense. He was perfectly capable of using his own powers, he just wasn’t doing so. “Alright everyone.” He clapped his hands. “Cease creating this…” He watched Hulk throw three people through the glass window. “Mess. So you’ve come to mess up my fun.” He tsked at Thor.  “Interesting plan. How do you expect to leave?” He sniffed at the air around Thor. “Aha. Well aren’t you just full of surprises.”

The guards that worked for the Grandmaster backed away from fighting.

Thor growled. “I’m here for my brother.”

“I can see that Sparkles.” The Grandmaster waved his hand dismissively.

“This is not some trick?” Loki looked at Grandmaster carefully. “My brother is here?”

“Yes, darling he’s here. Flesh and blood, etc.”

“Thor?” Loki swallowed and let the Jotun form fall away, returning to his Asgardian features. Which made his outfit look even more revealing if possible.

Thor squirmed. “Loki.”

“You came for me.”

“Of course I did.”  Thor stood there, breathing heavily from the fight. “I got your message.”

“It wasn’t a message for you to rescue me.” Loki muttered. “I just wanted to tell you I was alive. I see you got your eye back.”

“It’s a prosthetic. You need to come back with me, Loki.” Thor’s voice was harder than usual. “We lost so much, getting one person back. Well it would mean everything.”

“Would it?” Loki wrung his hands nervously, feeling more wretched than he should. “It’s just me, Thor. Everyone on Earth hates me, why would they care if I came back?”

“I care!” Thor shouted suddenly. “Me, Loki.”

The Grandmaster studied the color of his nails and began to change it while waiting for the brothers to resolve their issues.

“But y…” Loki began

Thor stroked forward and took his neck with both hands, yanked him over and kissed him, hard. It was no sweet romantic kiss. It was tongue and teeth and desperation. A kiss that poured out almost a decade of pain. “I’m here now, Loki.” Thor told him, searching his eyes.

Loki’s eyes shimmered, fighting tears.

The Grandmaster began to clap lightly, snickering as if he knew all along.

Hulk and Rocket were both staring.

Thor gazed at his brother and brushed his hair back. “I’m sorry, Loki.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for the distance I put between us. I’m sorry I pushed you away. I’m sorry you had to go through the revelation of being adopted on your own. I should have been there for you. I should have been a better brother. I shouldn’t have told you I didn’t want this anymore right before Odin was going to make me King. It wasn’t fair of me.  My time with you, our time, it was not just dalliance. Will you come home with me? Please?”

Loki’s lower lip trembled as Thor brushed it with his thumb. He glanced back at the Grandmaster who had brought out a handkerchief and was pretending to dab his eyes with it.

“Oh, I’m not going to stop you, darling.” Fickle was The Grandmaster’s middle name, after all. “I may demand attention sometime in the future. But I really don’t have the people to spare.” He wiggled his fingers at Loki. “My work here is done.”

Loki lowered his gaze, cheeks burning. The Grandmaster could be so confusing sometimes. He knew for a fact that En would try and milk this later for something. He’d be on his guard. “Take me home, Thor.” He told his brother, curious to know what new powers that his brother the King had acquired.  He smiled, then, for real.

Thor was likewise confused over the Grandmaster’s actions.

“Oh don’t mind me, but do give your friend who manages the Time Stone my regards.” The Grandmaster chuckled. “I suspect you will find that he was very correct in his final words.”

Thor didn’t quite know what to make of that.

He took Loki to where Hulk and Rocket were waiting. “This is my new friend Rocket and you know Hulk.”

Hulk grinned toothily at Loki.

Loki took Thor’s hand in his defensively. “How are we getting home? Your ship looks a little dented from the battle.”

Thor held out his other hand . From the ship Stormbreaker came hurdling towards them.

Loki stared, then whistled. “My you’ve had adventures since you lost me.”

Rocket just looked annoyed. “I really wanted to keep my ship.” He scrambled up on Thor’s shoulder and Hulk and Bruce got close enough to him so they could grab hold. “You’d better be worth it.” He glared at Loki, not entirely convinced the trip had been a good idea.

Thor called upon the power of Stormbreaker and the group was whisked away from Sakaar.

*

When they returned with Loki, there was indeed renewed energy in the group. Faith. Hope. It was a positive thing. As it turned out, Stephen Strange had had a plan all along. The Time stone eventually played a part in restoring the lost to where they should be.

*

Loki stood by Thor’s window, looking out over the great water. Midgard was a strange place to call home. He glanced back at the large bed they shared. Thor was sleeping peacefully. All of this, everything that he had back, Loki wasn’t sure he could trust any of it.

“Come back to bed,” Thor stirred and beckoned him.

“In a minute.” Loki wanted to see something.

Thor rose from the bed and padded naked through the room until he was standing behind Loki, fitting his wider frame against his brother. “I’m a terrible fool, Loki. For all that I’ve put us through.”

“It wasn’t just your fault.” Loki snapped, still irritated that his brother liked to take the full blame for everything. “Don’t ignore my part in this, I cannot.”

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, “What are you waiting to see?” He wondered, kissing the side of his head.

The room began to get a tad lighter.

“Oh,” Thor smiled.

They were looking out over a cliff where they had last seen their father and the sun was rising. There were many things they needed to work out as lovers. There was much still to be done. But they had come back to each other.

“Thor?” Loki asked softly.

“What is it?”

“Don’t you think it’s time we rebuilt Asgard and brought our people back?” Loki wondered.

“Let’s watch the sunrise first.” Thor ran his hands down Loki’s chest and rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder. He’d never thought this would ever happen again.

He wasn’t in any rush.

“Thor?”

“Yes, Loki?”

“I love you.” Loki said quietly.

“I’ve never doubted it.”  Thor responded quietly.

The sun flickered in his eyes and Loki cried softly, but those were happy tears, not sad ones.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, thanks for getting through this. I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to write but I didn't know how to bring this to a sweet end. I did not want to make it into a long drawn out fic but wanted to give you some closure and happy moments between the boys. 
> 
> I'm not that good at describing battles. The battle between Thor/hulk/rocket and the group would have taken quite a bit. 
> 
> Here have a hug


End file.
